Fossil Fighters How you never see them
by Chidori Minami
Summary: A one-shot/drabbles collection of all the things you never think the gang is doing! Will do requests; PM them to me or put them in a reveiw! Rated T in case of future One-shots/drabbles.
1. Halloween Prank

**Chidori Minami: Look! I put my FULL USERNAME up! Why would I do that?! Anyways, this is the first of MANY insane and crazy One-shots/drabbles in my one-shot/drabble collection; "Fossil Fighters; how you never see them," If you have any requests, either PM them to me or put 'em in a review!**

**Summary: It's Halloween, and Dina feels the need to pull a prank...Happy Early Halloween, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Fossil Fighters Champions/ Fossil Fighters. **

**Dedication: NoNeedForAName, for coming up with this idea!**

* * *

**~With Dina~**

"Hurry up, Dina!" Todd whined from outside said girls' tent.

"I'm coming! Give me a second!" Dina shouted back. She smirked as she finished putting the fake blood on her scythe.

"This is going to be the BEST Halloween prank ever!" She cheered quietly.

"Diiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnaaaaaa!" Todd cried.

"Time to start…!" Dina whispered.

"I'm comi-!" She broke off her own sentence and gave a loud, seemingly terrified scream.

She snickered to herself when she heard everyone (Todd, Pauleen and Rupert being "Everyone") start screaming and shouting, asking if she was ok.

Dina pulled the hood of her black cloak up over her head, and it was just long enough to cast the top half of her face into shadow.

* * *

**~With the others~**

A maniacal laugh came from Dina's tent, and when the tent flap swung open, fog rolled out.

"What the heck is going on?" Rupert squeaked girlishly.

"Y-y-yeah! W-w-where's D-d-Dina?!" Pauleen stuttered.

"MAWHAHAHAHA!" The black cloaked figured standing in the doorway laughed.

"I AM THE GRIM REAPER! AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR SOULS!" The figure bellowed.

A pool of liquid formed beneath Todd.

"Ew, Man! That's just gross! I am not going anywhere near you!" The figure crinkled their nose.

"SO I GUESS I HAV—Oh, dear dino! Pauleen, you too?!" The figure shouted in disgust.

"THEN IT'S YOUR TURN, BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING NEAR THE OTHER TWO!" The figure pointed its scythe at Rupert, who caught sight of the 'blood' and promptly fainted.

"….You guys are no fun!" The figure whined, dropping the scythe and yanking her hood down.

"D-D-DINA!" Todd shouted.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, WIMPS!"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!"

"Eek!"

* * *

**Twig: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Storm Blade: -.-****"**

**Chi-Chan: ….Yes, that was pee underneath Todd and Pauleen. ONWARDS TO THE REVIEW BUTTON, PEEPS!**


	2. Love Letters

**Chi: SO! This is for all you NervousShippers Out there! ...You have no clue what NervousShipping i****s, do you? *Sigh* ToddXPauleen. It includes a breif appearance by Alle Ramirez, and a Cameo of Taylor Medina, both OC's of __****1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis**. Sorry If i didn't get their personalities right! 

**Summary: Pauleen's been getting love letters for a while now, and decides to set up a stake out...great idea, Pauleen, Great Idea...**

**Dedication: Uh...Anyone reading this?**

**Disclaimer: ...I DO OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS! ...Oh, fine...I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions or the OC's, who belong to __****1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis**

* * *

Pauleen had been getting anonymous love letters for a while now, and she was determined to figure out who was sending them!

So, she decided to have a stake out…

"Pauleen? What are you doing?" Dina asked, coming up behind her.

"SHHHH! I've been getting love letters for weeks now, and I need to find out who's sending them!" Pauleen frantically waved her hands around.

"…Can I see the letters?" Dina asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh, ya, sure…JUST DON'T RIP THEM!" Dina snorted in laughter and carefully unfolded one of the six love letters to read…

"_Dear Pauleen; _

_I would just like to say that I love your hair. How do you make it so poufy and fluffy? I bet it'd be really silky to the touch…GAH! I can't believe I wrote that! _

_-Your anonymous admirer" _

"…I don't know what you see in this 'anonymous admirer.'" Dina dead-panned, opening another letter.

"_Dear Pauleen;_

_I'm so glad you finally took off that mask! To be honest…it scares me. And when you wore it _you_ scared me. ….Um…..Bye? ..._

_-Your anonymous admirer"_

"I'm serious; this guy sucks at writing love letters."

"SHHH! SOMEONE'S COMING!" Pauleen hissed, frantically pointing at a tall figure walking towards her tent.

The figure had long brown hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue shirt.

"Isn't that…?" Pauleen started.

"Alle Ramirez. I didn't know she was gay…And she's got a boyfriend!" Dina gasped.

"…Dina, you're an idiot."

"Sorry, that was Wild Winds taking control of me, but she _does_ have a boyfriend!" Dina defended.

"…I take that back. Dina, you're insane." Pauleen corrected herself.

Dina fell over anime style.

"Um…Hey, Alle!" Pauleen scrambled towards the older girl, ignoring Dina.

Alle jumped and quickly hid something behind her back.

"Uh, Um…Hey, Pauleen! H-how's it going?" Alle asked nervously.

"…" Pauleen looked at her. "WHO'S BEEN SENDING ME LOVE LETTERS?" She shrieked.

"Eek! Um…well…"

"Here, BYE!" Alle shoved the newest love letter at Pauleen and then ran off.

Pauleen sighed and then carefully opened the newest addition.

"_Dear Pauleen;_

…_.My name is Todd…." _

Pauleen then fainted, and Dina walked up to her and read the letter.

"HA! I KNEW IT! TODD YOU SUCK AT LOVE LETTERS!"

* * *

**Chi: Whelp, That sucked. Still accepting any kind of Request!**

**ilovedogs12: Thanks**

**MewTwogirl/DragonGirl Mew: Lol, Yes, I did know that.**

******1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: I hope I got your OC right...Thanks for the favorite!**

******Ninjataco183: I seriously love your PenName, Lol!**

******Tabitha6000: I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOW POKEMONFAN6000!**

******Tumbleweed: Well, That much was obvious, I thought, so I didn't include it...**

******Well, Anyways~ Thanks for reveiwing/following/favoriting/reading! **


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

**Chi: SO! This is a one-shot/drabble that was inspired by some happenings at school yesterday. ...I know, I know….My friends are hilarious. **

**Twig: You are so humble….*Sarcastic***

**Chi: Oh, Whatever! Anyways, just pretend the guys are at school. I mean, they DO have to go to school, 'cause they ARE just kids!**

**Title: FOOD FIGHT!**

**Summary: The FFC dudes are at school, when an argument starts in the cafeteria…..Oh boy!**

**Dedication: My two Best friends in the real world, Blue and Ryan!**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Blue or Ryan or Fossil Fighters Champions, and I also don't own the inspiration for this story. That belongs to Blue and Ryan. ….So then what am I supposed to CLAIM?!**

* * *

Rupert walked into the cafeteria, only to be met with a disturbing site…

Todd and Pauleen were hiding behind over-turned lunch tables, screaming jabs at each other while collecting food behind the tables. Dina leaned against the wall on the farthest side of the cafeteria, pretending to read a book while an amused smirk sat on her face.

"How dare you insult my vegetarian meal!" Pauleen shouted, preparing her broccoli ammo.

"How dare you insult my junk food meal!" Todd shouted back, preparing a soda-bomb.

The other kids in the room were either running for cover or siding with either veggie-girl or junkie-boy.

"Fire at will!" Pauleen and Todd shouted in unison. The cafeteria suddenly became a war zone, with zucchini and asparagus flying one way, cake and chocolate chip cookies flying the other, and cans of soda randomly flying through the air.

Rupert stood with his mouth agape, watching as Lester jumped in front of a cookie and bit it out of the air, Lola threw potatoes, Cole freaked out about his 'perfectly messy hair' being ruined, and then when his gaze turned to Dina he saw….

The blonde leaping into the air, grabbing a soda, (Which she proceeded to sip leisurely,) and turning her book to face him. On the books previously blank pages, in large, bolded text was…

**Mission Accomplished. **

* * *

**Chi: Lol….It appears Dina started a food fight war….**

**Twig: THIS HAPPENED AT YOUR SCHOOL?!**

**Chi: Why, yes, it did. Like I said, my friends are AWESOME! Ryan eats non-stop junk food, and Blue is a vegetarian. But I, unlike Rupert, decided to simply walk away from the war-zone. **

**Storm Blade: Review time!**

**Tumbleweed: Ok, thanks, I'll try to work on that! ^-^**

**Dragon girlMew: Lawl! **

**Mewtwo girl: ooooohhhhh…..**

**Pikachuluver: Thank you, thank you! *Bows***

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: ^-^**

**Pokemonfan6000: ohhhhhh**

**Ninjataco: We all knew it was him 'cept Pauleen...Poor, Poor, naïve Pauleen…..**

**WinterGirl: Your Request is coming up soon! (The Gaming one) I'm just trying to come up with a funny plot to go with it. And the links won't work for me, for some(sad) reason….*Sigh* Sorry! But I can make Todd drink 20 cups of coffee! **


	4. Gamer's Heaven

**Chi: OK! Sorry this took so long…BOYS, DO THE USUAL JUNK!**

**Storm Blade (Dedication): This is dedicated to WinterGirl who requested this! **

**Twig (Disclaimer): Chi-san doesn't own Fossil Fighters. MAWHAHAHA!**

**Chidori: …..Ya don't have to be mean…..STORM BLADE! SUMMARY!**

**Storm Blade (Summary): The gang is at Rupert's house, when Dina finds gamers heaven….You better watch out! **

* * *

Dina, Todd and Pauleen were at Rupert's house….

"RUPERT!" Dina screamed, bolting back from the bathroom and tackling him.

"Ow…" Rupert groaned.

"Dina!" Pauleen shrieked.

"What is it!? What happened?!" Todd asked frantically.

"Rupert! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU HAVE A GAME ROOM?!" Dina asked, shaking the poor boy by his collar.

"Be-because you never asked?" Rupert stuttered.

Dina rolled off him and pulled him to his feet.

"Can we go and play something? Pleease?" Dina pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her face and using her ultimate attack: Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Don't look her in the eyes!" Todd shouted, "She'll steal your soul!"

"Todd, Shut up." Pauleen sighed, rolling her eyes.

Rupert, however, made the mistake of looking at Dina, who was the definition of cute at the moment.

"Please, Rupert?" She asked him.

"Oh, alright…" Rupert gave in, looking away. _"How is she so cute?"_ He thought.

"Yay! C'mon, Rupert, Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Todd and Pauleen shouted in unison, running after them.

* * *

"An X-box…Play stations one through three….A WIIU?! THAT DOSEN'T EVEN COME OUT UNTIL THE END OF NOVEMBER!" Dina was currently fan-girling over all the game stations, while Rupert, Todd and Pauleen just stood there. Dina whirled around.

"I CHALLENGE YOU THREE TO A GAME OF SAINT'S ROW FOUR!" She shouted.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Todd was currently rocking himself in a corner of the room; while Pauleen was hanging over a trash can being sick, and Rupert and Dina's characters were engaged in a bloody gun fight. ….Of course Dina picked the game rated 'M.'

* * *

**Chi: Hehe…I've played Saint's Row before, but I'm not sure if there's a multi-player mode….But I thought it'd be funny to make them play this game. /shot/ **

**WinterGirl: Found It! ^-^**

**Dragon girlMew: lol, FOOD FIGHTS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**ilovedogs12: It was VERY interesting. Like I said, my friends are crazy. :')**

**Servine LeafBlade: I'll make sure to tell My friends that. :P They thought so too, until the Principle put them on cleaning duty for a month, hehe...**

**1Teffla2Shenliu1Tophis: *bows***

**Ninjataco183: You could catch juice instead.**

**Blossom: Mawhahaha! Rupert and Acilla aren't gonna know what hit 'em!**

**Tabitha6000: lol (Why do I find that funny?_?)**

**Reshiramluverfusion: Thank-you, Thank-you!**


	5. Todd goes to the store

**Chi: *Watching Twig and Storm Blade chase black streak around the house* …..Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to give my cat cat-nip…..**

**Summary: Todd, well, Todd goes to the store!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions, or this idea, which was requested by WinterGirl. **

**Dedication: WinterGirl**

**NOTE! : In the video, the dude was nude…I'm pretty sure that breaches a "T" rating, so Todd's gonna wear some swimming trunks. ^-^**

* * *

Todd was currently downing cup after cup of coffee. Littered around him was about twenty large, empty Styrofoam cups.

"I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Todd suddenly shouted, standing up suddenly and causing empty cups to rain to the floor.

"I'LL RANDOMLY PARAD AROUND DOWN-TOWN IN MY SWIM TRUNKS!"

**Five minutes later, in the middle of town**

Todd ran around waving his arms around like an octopus, doing a weird bent-over moon walk thingy. He walked by one shop, in which Dina and Pauleen were in, and the two girls exchanged weird-ed out expressions.

"….We never saw that." Dina said.

"Agreed." Pauleen replied.

* * *

**Chi: ….Yeah that was weird….Sorry it was so suckish….Review time!**

**Blossom: hehe...*Evil Smirk***

**Ild: Thanks~**

**1T1S1T: And I did it again! ~**

**Reshiramluverfusion: ^-^ **

**Ninjataco183: hehe**

**WinterGirl: 'Course, winter! (I really need to put these up faster!)**

**DunalN2: Ewwww! Your bare hands?! I think I'd puke. **

**Monolu13: Yes, My friends are awesome, and everyone wants friends like mine~ Whoops, Think I just inflated their egos. (Not again! /shot/)**


	6. AN

Hey Guys! It's Chidori Minami here, and I just want to tell you something...My school is S-T-U-P-I-D.

But that isn't what I wanted to tell you guys! The local college asked the school to send out permission slips to the parents, if that slip was signed and the kids name picked, then that kid, along with a few others, get to live in a big house a ways outta town while college kids study how we react with each other! The Kids they were looking for are as follows:  
**An Anti-Social **

**An Overly Peppy **

**A Jock **

**A Book worm **

**AND **

**A Bully.**

If Your parent signed that little slip, you've got ZILCH choice but to pack your bags and go! And Why Am I telling you this?  
A) My Parents Signed that slip; B) I'm The Anti-Social! Joy of Joy's. -.-  
We leave in a few days. Yep, So for the past couple day's I've been getting my jobs and stuff sorted out, because this thing is supposed to go on until roughly around half a week before Christmas. . I WILL Be continuing My stories, don't worry, but Only when I can sneak away from the other four idiots.

Also, I ask that you DO NOT reveiw this, as I will be replacing it to upload a REAL chapter when I can.

**_Signed by a Pissed off_ _Chidori Minami_**


End file.
